IYNG ((Story))
Inuyasha: The Next Generation ''(''InuYasha: Za Tsugi Sedai, 犬夜叉：次の世代), also referred to as IYNG, is a fanfiction and roleplay based off the popular manga and anime series, InuYasha. It is written, thought out and roleplayed by a pair of teenagers known on the internet as Hazel and Spirit. Overview ' Inuyasha: The Next Generation is story that takes place years after the end of the InuYasha series, but with an alternate ending (In which the Shikon Jewel is simply purified and kept in a guarded shrine). It is in the shounen action adventure romance comedy genre. It is a fan-based story roleplay that follows the adventures of a brand-new Inu-tachi, in which the characters are played by Hazel and Spirit. The story begins with Kiniku Kyushi, a first-year high school girl, having a bad day at school after miscellaneous encounters with the school's 'popular girl', Kurina Furusawa. Stressed, she decides to leave school early to clear her head, and winds up sitting at a table in one of Tokyo's public libraries. She finds a book there on ''youkai (Demons) and miko ''(Shrine maidens) of the Sengoku Jidai and begins to read the article on the ''hanyou ''(half-demon) Inuyasha. As she finished, she discovers pages that are burned away, and is disappointed until she sees a picture of a woman in the book that resembles her almost exactly. Upon discovering this page, a strong wind emitts from the book and drags Kiniku into it. Kiniku then finds herself in a snow-covered forest of sakura trees. From there, Kiniku discovers a small clearing, in which she finds two people; a woman dressed in miko garbs and a man held to a tree by a ''hamaya (sacred arrow). From the attire, she hypothesizes that she must be in the Sengoku Period of Japan. After first encounters, she learns that the woman is a miko named Tsume, and the man is a ryuu-hanyou (half-dragon-demon) named Doragon (ドラゴン, literally translates as 'dragon'). Kiniku further learns that, unlike what the book had said, the Shikon no Tama (四魂の玉, Jewel of Four Souls) is in perfect condition. Following the introduction, Kiniku meets, in order, another ryuu-hanyou going by the name Suki, the kitsune-youkai ''(Fox demon) twins who travel with her, Kisshu (キッシュ) and Mia (ミア), and Takeshi, an ''inu-hanyou (half-dog-demon). They all converse in Koyuki Village, Tsume's home, where, after an explanation, a hypothesis of time-travel, and aura detection, Tsume deduces that Kiniku is a miko, stronger than herself. Takeshi also recieves a small 'present' from Tsume after agitating her a little too much- the deceased Inuyasha's Kotodama no Nenju (Necklace of Subjugation). After getting 'sat' twice in a row, Takeshi leaves, Kiniku in tow. Suki follows soon after. Later, Doragon is released from the binding spell, not that it was that very strong in the first place, by an unknown person and comes after the jewel, which Tsume bestowed upon Kiniku. A fight erupts over the jewel, and it shatters, creating both a new journey and a huge problem. '''Characters *Takeshi (武) - Male protagonist, an inu-hanyou with temper issues. *Kiniku Kyushi (急死金畏懼) - Female protagonist, a human miko from the year 2008. *Suki (好き) - Secondary female character, a ryuu-hanyou, leader of the new Inu-tachi. *Tsume (爪) - Secondary female character, a traditional miko of the Sengoku Period. *Doragon (ドラゴン) - Secondary male character, a ryuu-hanyou, the reason the jewel broke in the first place. *Kyprii (キプリイ) - A Demigoddess with a Kami (God) and a neko-youkai (cat demon) for parents. Huge prankster. *Mia (ミア) - A kitsune-youkai child who traveled with Suki prior to the series, Kisshu's younger twin sister. *Kisshu (キッシュ) - A kitsune-youkai child who traveled with Suki prior to the series, Mia's older twin brother. Other Characters (Modern) *Yaiku (やいく) - Kiniku's younger brother, Mina's younger twin brother. *Mina (ミナ) - Kiniku's younger sister, Yaiku's older, much more sensible, twin sister. *Amaya (あまや) - Kiniku's best friend and 'supervisor' of their group. *Tenshi (天使) - Another of Kiniku's friends, a videogame addict and best friends with Kurano. *Kurano (クランお) - Another of Kiniku's friends, a videogame addict and best friends with Tenshi. *Kurina (くりな) - Popular girl of the school, hated by Kiniku and her friends, likes to constantly taunt Kiniku. *Sezoku (せぞく) - Attractive casanova of the school, broke up with Kurina to chase after Kiniku. *Mariko Kyushi (急死茉莉子) - Kiniku, Yaiku and Mina's father, an agent for an actress in America. Lives in America most of the time. *Tanaka Kyushi (急死) - Kiniku, Yaiku and Mina's father, a popular novelist and editor. Lives in America most of the time. Other Characters (Sengoku) *Yami (闇) - Leader of the Dominion of Youkai, a hostile, self-proclaimed taiyoukai. *Aimi (愛美) - A kitsune-youkai, and a high-ranking Dominion member. Has an obvious, and obsessive, crush on Takeshi. *Akira (亮) - Dominion member, strict, is usually seen with Aimi. A human spellcaster. *Kumo (雲) - A tori-youkai (bird demon) and low-ranking Dominion member, brother of Kage and Kogoro. *Kage (影) - A tori-youkai and low-ranking Dominion member, brother of Kumo and Kogoro. *Kogoro (小五郎) - A tori-youkai and low-ranking Dominion member, brother of Kumo and Kage. *Mika (美加) - An inu-hanyou and Takeshi's older, brighter sister who lives in Musashi. Unlike most hanyou, she has a tail. *Kahakku (花葉ック) - A human, one of the highest-ranking members of the Dominion. Usually has his face covered by a long, red, scarf-like cloth. *Ataru (アタル) - A somewhat perverted neko-youkai that comes around sometimes. *Hakumei (薄明) - A neko-youkai who hangs around Ataru and keeps him in line. Like a sister to Kiniku. *Kashu (戈朱) - An inu-youkai (dog demon) who has almost taiyoukai ''(great youkai) level of strength. His first priority is to kill Takeshi. *Trissha (ツリッシャ) - A ''komori-hanyou (half-bat-demon). *Shippou (七宝) - Leader of the Kitsune Village and Kisshu and Mia's father. Likes to tease Takeshi by telling the others about him when he was a child. *Konatsu (コナツ) - Miko of Kaede's village and friend of Mika who was being trained by Kaede and Kagome in the past. Took over Kaede's job when she passed away. *Myou (みょう) - A neko-hanyou (half-cat-demon). *Mynaraku (マイならく)